Since widely used conventional password authentication and ID card authentication as personal authentication have a high risk of theft, biometrics authentication such as fingerprint authentication, etc. has been drawing attention as personal authentication with higher reliability, and has been used in diverse scenes in recent years.
Authentication with forgery is pointed out as a problem of biometrics authentication, and many techniques have been already proposed. For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses the technique as a technique for eliminating an illegal use made by a forged fingerprint.
If authentication by a forged finger is detected in biometrics authentication, this means that a definitely malicious user attempts the authentication unlike the case where the user is determined as a different person. This requires immediate measures to be taken. For example, if authentication is performed in a program connectable to a network, such as authentication on an OS (Operating System), a result of an authentication with forgery can be quickly notified to a server or an administrator. However, for authentication in a program unconnectable to a network, such as authentication in a BIOS environment, the result cannot be notified to a server or an administrator. Therefore, an illegal user can repeatedly attempt illegal authentication with forgery without being notified to an administrator.
The technique disclosed by the following Patent Document 2 proposes the method by which a log in BIOS authentication is recorded to a BIOS-ROM, etc., and the log is notified to a server when a program connectable to a network, such as an OS, etc. is invoked thereafter.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-143804
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-299236